


Shoelaces

by wizzardess



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in wich Tom tries to teach Bill how to tie his shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoelaces

“Bill...Bill....BILL!” Bill was running in circles around the kitchen while Simone cooked lunch. It was rainy outside and he wanted to go play, but was forced to stay inside because he had been coughing recently. He was trying to siphon off his cabin fever by running everywhere he went throughout the house.

“What, momma?” He asked pausing his run. He stared expectantly at his mother, while she looked down at him. He thought she was beautiful. With her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, wisps trailing her face. Her kitchen apron snug around her waist and a wooden spoon in her hand, stirring whatever it was she was cooking them. Bill thought she looked like an angel in his six year old mind.

“Tie your shoes before you fall down or they get destroyed by playing in puddles. I don’t want to keep buying new laces if you just keep ruining them.” She emphasized her request by pointing at the untied laces.

“I’ll tie them later. I’m not going outside.” Bill looked down at his shoes. His toes were pointed inward toward each other and he lifted one foot to let the laces dangle. He wiggled his ankle, making the laces dance along the tile beneath his feet. His mother smiled behind her hand as she watched her son make sense of his untied laces. Undoubtedly, he hadn’t even realized they were undone.

“I want them tied, Bill, please do as I say. Go have Tom help you or get shoes on without laces until you can tie them.” She flicked her spoon towards the entryway to the kitchen and Bill knew he had better do what she said. He hunched his shoulders and gave her a frown, but conceded to her request.

“Alright....” Bill ran up the stairs to the room he shared with his brother, “TOMI!!!! Tomi, will you tie my shoes??? Please???” Bill was breathless as he ran into the room and stood next to his brother who was watching TV from a large beanbag chair.

“I will help you tie them. Come sit here.” He said pointing to the foot of the bed. Bill took a seat, feet hanging off the bed, and sat poised and ready for Tom to help him tie his shoes. “Ok, this is what you do. Take the laces and make two bunny ears.” At this, Bill burst into giggles. He slapped both hands over his mouth as Tom glared at him from his kneeling position in front of him. “Hush! This is important! You make the bunny ears and cross them over each other, then you pull tight. See? Now you have a bow, it’s easy.”

“I don’t think I can do it, Tomi...you’re better at it.” Bill was whining, trying to get Tom to tie the laces for him instead of having to learn to do it for himself.

“I’m older.” Bill nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. “You try now.”

“Ok...” Bill whispered to himself trying to make loops with the laces. He tried doing exactly what Tom had shown him, but his dexterity wasn’t as controlled as his twins. Tom was already able to write all of his letters without much wavering of the pencil. Bill, on the other hand, knew in theory how the letters were formed. He could identify them by sight, but he just couldn’t make his hand cooperate and actually draw them out. He huffed as his frustration grew. He tried three more times before becoming fed up and removing the shoe from his foot and throwing it at the wall across the room. Tom watched the shoe fly and hit the wall to fall down and land with a soft thud on the plush carpet. “I told you I couldn’t do it!!” Bill climbed over the bed and under his favourite blanket at the top. 

“Bill...” Tom chided softly. 

“Leave me alone! I’ll never get it!” He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and curled into a small ball under the blanket.

“You won’t get it if you keep saying that you won’t. You have to keep trying, like mom says. You’ll get it, I know you will” He smiled encouragingly even though his brother couldn’t see him. He stood up and climbed onto the bed, sitting with crossed legs beside the lump of Bill and blanket. 

“Why can you tie your shoes?” Bill whined, still keeping himself hidden.

“I’m older.”

“Only ten minutes! Mom said that’s not much older!” Tom crawled around Bill to lie behind him. He wiggled under the part of blanket that wasn’t securely tucked around his brother and managed to spoon the smaller boy. He wrapped his arms around Bill’s tiny body and kissed the back of his head. He could tell his twin was crying, even though he wasn’t making any physical indication of such. Tom pulled him closer and tightened his arms around him.

“Don’t cry Billy...” he whispered with his mouth on his little brother’s ear. “Even if you never get it, I will do it for you, because I will always be with you. I will never be away from you as long as we live so I will always tie your laces for you.” Bill flipped over under the covers and gave a watered down smile to Tom. He knew he would be forever taken care of as long as his Tomi was around. He snuggled closer to the bigger boy.

“I love you, Tomi.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
